The Switch
by DannyFan66
Summary: The kids watched Freaky Friday the other night and I sort of thought...hmmm I wonder if I could...well or course I can! LOL No infringement meant on either front. Read and Review and let me know! N/CC - FoG One Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet

A/N: The kids watched Freaky Friday the other day. Nuff said? Please read and review and let me know what you think. - FoG

**The Switch**

"Max…why do I have to go with Merry Maid?" CC balked at Max's request.

Max dropped his glasses onto the desk and pinched at the bridge of his nose. "Look, CC. The entire Fine family will be here in an hour. It's far too much for Niles to pick up alone. But, if you'd rather greet the family with Fran, then I'll go with him myself."

"Noooooooo, a nice drive with Niles doesn't sound all that bad after all." CC volunteered.

Max shrugged and mumbled. "It's about time you admit it."

"What did you say?" CC was shocked. "It's about time I admit what, Max?"

Max sighed and stepped around to the front of his desk. "CC, we've known each other how long?"

"Nearly twenty years, Max." CC offered without looking up at him.

Max nodded and smiled a little. "That's right. In all that time I've seen a few things. It's time you did something about it."

"What in the hell are you talking about, Max?" CC finally stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

Max smiled. "CC, you're not just my business partner, you're my friend. You're even starting to get used to Fran and I being married. I just wish you would let go of your pride and admit how you feel about Niles."

CC looked like someone had just reached into her chest and yanked out her lungs. "I…I…I don't feel anything about Niles…he's your butler. I've put up with him for nearly twenty years because he's your butler. That's it."

"Did you kiss him in the living room because he's my butler? Did you take him to event after event because he's my butler? Did you cry real tears after his heart attack because he's my butler? Do you still seek him out just to argue with him because he's my butler? CC, you're in love with the man, everyone but you and Niles seems to know it." Max stood and crossed to the loveseat and sat down next to her.

"I can't help it, Max. It's like it's a part of who I am. You've met my mother, Babcock's and servants don't mix. I don't think I'm the Babcock to change that." CC sniffed a little trying to hang on to her dignity.

Max put his arm around her. A gesture she craved not so long ago that now only seemed hollow somehow. "CC, you don't even like your mother. You don't need her approval or her money. Why do you care what she thinks?"

"I don't know, Max. I don't think it matters. I refuse to give Niles anymore ammunition. Whenever I'm remotely nice to him he just turns it on me. He doesn't feel the same Max. I just have to move on. I won't let it affect my work, I promise." CC sighed and turned to face him. "Thank you, Max. For giving me the opportunity to say out loud that I'm in love with Niles. I don't think I'll ever have another chance." CC stood and left the office to find her favorite butler for their run to the Chinese restaurant.

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE KITCHEN…

"Fraaan…" Niles whined like one of the children. "Why do I have to take Babs with me to get the food?"

Fran stood with her hands on her hips. "Geez, Niles, would ya give it a rest already. I'm ya best friend, I know how you really feel about Miss Babcock."

Niles' eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What are you talking about?"

Fran shook her head. "Niles…I've seen how ya watch her when ya think nobody's lookin'."

"I'm just surprised that she can walk upright." Niles did his best to cover…he failed. "She's Mr. Sheffield's partner, that's the only reason I've tolerated her for so many years."

Fran moved to stand facing him at the sink. "Was ya kissin' her in the living room that time 'cause she's Max's partner? Didya carry her upstairs instead of just lettin' her sleep on the sofa all those times 'cause she's Max's partner? Didya go visit her twice a week when she was at the 'place' 'cause she's Max's partner? And do ya hang out dustin' the office for hours just to watch her or toss out a zinger just because she's Max's partner? You're in love with CC Babcock, Niles…you know it and I know it, and its way past time that CC knew it."

Niles got that 'what do I do now' look on his face. "What difference does it make if I'm in love with her, Fran? She's CC Babcock, the Bitch of Broadway. I'm her partner's butler. Babcock's and servants don't mix. I can't say anything. I'd just be humiliated. Anytime I even try to be nice to her she suspects I'm up to something."

Fran shook her head. "Niles…it was CC kissin' ya back that night in the living room. And you didn't see the tears when she thought ya died from that heart attack."

"No, Fran. I don't dare. Not like this, not as I am. I just…I can't. But thank you, for allowing me to finally talk about it with someone." Niles sighed. "You'd better call that order in to the restaurant. I'll go fetch Babs." Niles hung up his apron. "No pun intended.

Niles laughed and headed toward the kitchen door just as CC tossed it open. "Hey, Belvedere, you ready to go?"

"Yes, Miss Babcock. Is the town car alright, or would you prefer the limo?" Niles asked rather politely.

CC glanced at him briefly. "The town car is fine, Niles. It's just Chinese food."

Niles crossed to the door and opened it for CC. He glanced back at Fran and she shook her head at them. "We'll be back soon, Mrs. Sheffield."

* * *

By the time Niles and CC reached the restaurant, the polite chit chat had escalated to a new level of bitter. It's as if they were each trying to fall out of love with the other. Driving the other to hate them more, to be even more hateful in the little game they played. Niles approached the take out counter and tried to contain himself so he wouldn't bark at the hostess.

"Pick up for Sheffield. It's quite a large order." Niles spoke evenly if not forced to avoid yelling in his angered state.

The hostess looked down for a moment and checked the shelf holding orders. "It's not quite ready if you'll just have a seat I'll call you in a few minutes."

Niles nodded politely and sat in the waiting area. CC made her way to him. "What's the matter, you manage to screw the order up too?" Niles ignored her at first. "Hey…Benson! Didya mess this up too?"

"Babcock, you'd better muzzle yourself before I do it for you." Niles spat at her.

CC leapt out of her chair. "How dare you speak to me like that! I'm CC Babcock!"

"I know who you are. You never fail to remind me at every opportunity." Niles stood and face her nearly nose to nose.

"Excuse, please." A little Chinese woman stood beside them. "You try, new cookie? Please, very important!"

Niles looked at the woman who seemed just slightly younger than God. "I'm sorry. Did Mrs. Sheffield order something new?"

"No, just new cookie. Need opinion. You two good start." The little woman smiled at them and they just couldn't help but take the small dark cookies from her. There weren't fortune cookies. They were just a thin, chocolate cookie, about the size of a half dollar coin.

They each took a bite and fell nearly numb. Niles and CC were silent. Staring at each other like zombies for almost a full minute before they even blinked. They stood dumb hearing, "Grandma Foo, Grandma Foo, what did you do?"

The tiny woman joined Niles and CC in the waiting area of the restaurant. Still neither spoke, they stood and stared. "Excuse me, are you alright?"

They tiny woman spoke to the ancient woman in Chinese. Finally she allowed the English to come out. "Oh Grandma, Foo, you didn't!" The tiny woman yelled behind her. "Mr. Foo get your butt out here."

"What's the matter Mrs. Foo?" Mr. Foo bowed slightly at Niles and CC who seemed like mannequins before him. "What's with them?"

Mrs. Foo frowned at him. "Your crazy grandmother gave them the switch." Mr. Foo looked confused. "The cookie…" Mr. Foo looked at his wife and then at his grandmother.

"Did they eat the whole cookie?" Mr. Foo asked. His wife showed him they'd only taken a bite. "It's just a little bit. No big deal."

Suddenly Niles and CC seemed to snap completely out of the trance. No longer unable to speak they first looked at each other in shock then down at themselves then at Grandma Foo. "What in the hell did she do to us? CC barked only from Niles' body.

"It's ok. You just have to be honest. If you show your true self, you get back your true self. Tomorrow." Mr. Foo tried to make light of the event.

"I have to be in here until tomorrow?" Niles practically whimpered from CC's mouth.

That's when the host called, "Sheffield, order's ready." Niles started toward the counter and reached into his coat pocket for his wallet before he realized that he wasn't in his body let alone his coat.

He turned to see himself frowning. "Uhm…Niles…you have the money in your coat pocket."

CC looked up and saw herself looking back at her with a strange grin. "What? Oh, right my wallet, in my coat pocket." CC reached into the coat with her right hand…no wallet and then she remembered Niles is left handed. "Here you are, N…Miss Babcock." CC let out a deep sigh.

They collected the bags and turned to find the Foo family nowhere in sight. "Let's go, Niles." Niles said to CC and found it odd watching himself walk out of the restaurant.

* * *

Neither spoke again until they were finally in the car. Niles sat, in CC's body, behind the wheel and CC, in Niles' body sat in the passenger seat. Niles found himself asking, "Do you think you'll be able to drive?"

CC sighed. "I'd better. We don't want to raise any eyebrows." They changed positions and CC, in Niles' body drove them home. They tried to make a plan along the way.

"Niles," CC started. "I'm really trying not to cry, because it would look really silly on your face, but what are we going to do?"

Niles sighed. "I don't know. At least we know the solution."

"If you show your true self, you get back your true self. What does that mean?" CC asked Niles as she looked into her own pale blue eyes.

"We'll just have to figure it out, Miss Bab…Niles." Niles shook his head. "It wouldn't be so bad if we didn't have this ridiculous party with the Fine's."

CC groaned. "I can't even hide in the office. They'll be expecting me to serve. Niles, I mean…CC…Miss Babcock…I don't know how to serve. I'm even rude to guests in my own house."

Niles reached across the front seat and lightly touched his own arm. "Don't worry, Niles. I'll help you. There are going to be more difficult things than serving."

"Like what?" CC asked him.

Niles sighed. "Think about how we usually behave. How are we going to pull that off?" I can't very well call you Babs and you can't call me Merry Maid."

"It's a party. We can just tell them we're being on our best behavior." CC was rather proud of that answer.

Niles nodded CC's head. "Not bad, Ba…Niles…not bad, I'm glad it's just the Fine's. Can you imagine if this were a backer's banquet?" They laughed together, each finding the sensation oddly exciting. "Wow, I always wondered what it was like to laugh that way."

CC frowned. "What way?"

"That deep sultry laugh of yours, it's…empowering." Niles couldn't help but be strangely excited by the laugh, which in turn, he thought seemed rather unsettling.

CC growled her retort. "I know." Her eyes…well, Niles' eyes grew very big. "So that's how you do that."

Niles looked at himself sitting behind the wheel of the car. "That's how I do what?"

"That sexy growling thing you do." CC turned and winked at him.

"Don't do that." Niles asked her.

CC was caught off guard. "Don't do what?"

"Don't wink at me." Niles answered and turned to face the road ahead.

CC frowned. "Why?"

"You know how weird it is being winked at…by…yourself?" Niles answered.

CC nodded. "I see your point. We're going to have to stay together or we're going to get in trouble."

"We can only do what we can do." Niles shrugged. "Let's just hope that we don't seem any stranger than the Fine's and maybe no one will notice."

They drove the rest of the short way to the mansion in silence.

* * *

They knocked on the back door and Fran opened it for them. "Niles! Why ya got CC carryin' so many bags?"

"Oh, right, sorry…Miss Babcock. Here let me." CC turned to take the bags from Niles.

Niles smiled as best he could. "Thanks…Niles. Uhm…I should probably go home and change…Niles can you drive me?" Niles looked like a deer in headlights at CC.

"Listen, Babs, if you have to wait for the full moon, I'm not hangin' around." CC seemed rather proud of that. Even Niles smiled a little and thought, _"Well done, Babs."_

Niles knew that CC wouldn't just take that remark so he answered. "Just get in the car, Belvedere and drive me home."

CC looked at Fran. "I'll be back as quickly as I can Fran. I'll get everything set up before your family gets here."

"No worries, Niles. Even I can dump cartons into the serving dishes. You've already done the difficult part. You just let CC get beautiful." Fran gave CC, who she thought to be Niles a little side whisper. "This would be a good time to tell her the truth."

"Oh, uh…I don't know, Fran. Not tonight, not the right time." CC tried to stammer as she'd heard Niles do on a few occasions.

Niles leaned back in the door. "Hey, Merry Maid, ya coming or what?"

"On my way Miss Babcock." CC left Fran unloading the bags.

* * *

When they pulled up out front of CC's building, she leaned over and reminded Niles that she never got the doorman's name right. Niles frowned at her. "Why, his name is Charlie. How hard is that?"

"It's not about how hard it is, I just never call him Charlie, it's that same as with the kids. I know their names as well as you do." Niles tossed a look. "Maggie, Brighton, Gracie. I was there when they were born Niles. I love those kids. It's just my thing."

"Well, not tonight, it's my thing. You need to get the names right." Niles reminded her this time. They got out of the car and Niles strode up to the doorman. "Hello, Carl."

CC followed right behind. "Good evening, Charlie, how's your wife?"

"Very well, Niles, thanks." Charlie opened the door for CC and Niles.

When they got to CC's apartment they went inside and CC went directly into her bedroom. Niles stopped just at the door. "Niles…you've got the body I need to dress, you're going to have to come into the room."

"This is not going to be easy." Niles groaned.

CC laughed in Niles' deep baritone. "Don't worry, there's no chance I'm about to let you see me naked." CC tied a long black scarf around his eyes.

"That's not what I meant." Niles whispered softly but not soft enough and CC grinned.

CC quickly grabbed everything she needed and as rapidly as she dared she undressed her body. Every once in a while Niles in CC's body would shiver. "Are you cold, Niles?" CC asked in Niles' cultured accent.

"Not exactly." Niles answered in CC's deep sultry manner.

It was odd for CC dressing herself like she was a mannequin or doll. Her mind was saying it's just your body, but to the hands that did the work it was oddly stimulating and other parts of the body noticed too. CC found herself trying to shake off the sensations. For Niles it was a very different sensation. He was inside CC's very feminine body and could feel clothes slipping off and back on. He could feel hands touching and grazing the skin. Hands his head said were his own, but hands the body said were foreign, stimulating this body he was in. Finally CC finished. "There, you're stunning, if I do say so myself."

CC slowly removed the scarf from Niles' eyes and he instinctively turned to look in the mirror. Niles looked at himself in CC's body wearing a pale blue slip dress, plain for all intents and purposes, but it fit her…him…her perfectly. "God, CC…you are stunning." Niles offered.

"Thank you, Niles." CC stood just behind him. "I guess we should go back…I have to change too." CC tried to toss Niles her signature sultry grin forgetting she was trying it with his face.

"It's not the same on my face, you know, Babs." They laughed together and headed back to the mansion.

* * *

Now they found themselves in Niles' room. He'd laid out his clothes for the party, but he didn't expect to have to dress himself at least, not with CC's hands. "I'm not sure I have…wait here. Niles pulled off the tie at CC's neck, well technically it's his neck. He carefully tied it around his…her…the eyes and asked, "Can you see anything?"

"Nope." CC answered.

It was strange to Niles, dressing himself like he was a remembers being trained when he worked in a house of royals. He hadn't done anything like it since Max was very young. And even then, he was still in his own skin. His mind, logical as ever telling him it's just you, old man, but the hands that were unbuttoning the shirt, slipping it off the shoulders…to the hands it was new and exciting. Niles found that they were shaking slightly and when he looked at his body before him there was an odd flip in his belly. Niles tried to shake off the thought, and continued his work.

CC was feeling very strange. Here she was inside Niles' very fit body and could feel clothes slipping off and back on. She felt the soft hands touching and grazing the skin. Hands she knew were her own, but hands this body was aroused by, it was a very different sensation she was feeling and didn't know what to make of it. Finally Niles finished. "There, not too bad, it is just the Fine's after all."

When Niles removed the tie from CC's eyes she too turned to look at herself in Niles' body. "Hey, we clean up pretty good, don't we Butler Boy?"

"Well, I do my best." Niles tried to smirk only with CC's face it didn't quite come off the same.

"I think we should head down stairs." Niles offered.

CC stopped short of leaving the room. "Wait, what if someone sees up leaving your room together?" I'd better go first."

"No!" Niles grabbed her arm, well…his arm. "You're in my body. You should leave after me. I'll go now and head down the front stairs. You give me five minutes and then head down the back stairs."

"Good idea. I'll find you in the kitchen?" CC asked him.

Niles shrugged in CC's lovely dress. "I don't have any idea. Who knows what will happen between here and there?" Niles turned to leave and then stopped and looked into the eyes of his face only he saw something different. "Good luck." Then he turned and left.

"Wow, alone in Benson's room. I could have a good look around. No…that wouldn't be nice." CC sat on the edge of Niles' bed to wait when there was a light knock at the door.

"Niles?" Fran's voice called. "Look, Niles…I know you're in there. I just saw Miss Babcock leavin' and I know she wouldn't be in there alone."

CC held back her laugh at just how little Fran did in fact know at this minute. "I'll be right down, Fran." CC felt very proud as Niles' English accent floated to the door.

"Not gonna happen, Niles." Fran opened the door and stepped in. "Didja tell her?"

CC frowned and this time it was just what she wanted Niles' face to do. "Did I tell her what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Niles. Geez, and you guys say Max is the dense one. We just talked about it this morning. Did ya tell Miss Babcock that you're in love with her?" Fran sat in the desk chair and looked into Niles' face. His expression shocked her. "What's that face? Ya lookin' at me like I just told ya somethin' ya didn't know."

"I…uh…" CC just didn't know where to go with this new information. "No, Fran. I didn't tell her."

"Why?" Fran asked genuinely.

"Fran…" CC got an idea. "Do you remember any of what I said this morning?" CC's thought to herself, _"God, I hope so or we're really in trouble."_

Fran rolled her eyes. "Yes, Niles, I know. You're just a butler, she's a heiress, Babcock's and servants don't mix blah, blah, blah, none of it mattas. If you love her and she loves you, then that's all that will eva matta." Fran stood up and looked down at her friend. "Niles…are you ok…ya look a little different somehow."

"No, Fran. I'm fine. I just was thinking. Maybe you're right, maybe I should just tell CC how I feel." CC just had an epiphany. At least, that's what she always imagined one would be like.

Fran was nearly shocked at Niles' confidence. "Well…good. Now let's get to the party."

CC opened the door for Fran, ever aware that she must behave as Niles' as best she can at least for a while longer. Her thoughts moved through her head as she followed Fran down the back stairs. _"I hope this works for us, Niles, in more ways than one."_

* * *

Niles was milling in the den nodding and trying to be as insincerely polite as CC would be, when he heard the voice behind him and felt the hand on his waist. He nearly cringed. "CC, might I have a word with you in the office please?" Max spoke softly.

"Certainly, Max, lead the way." Niles prayed that he'd be able to get through whatever this conversation may be. He thought to himself as he followed behind Max, _"I was in the office for the better part of the morning, maybe something stuck." _

Max leaned on the front of his desk. "Close the door, CC."

"What's this about, Max, we shouldn't be rude to your guests…even if they are just Fran's family." Niles was pretty proud of his CCism.

Max laughed lightly. "You were alone with Niles for quite some time this morning, did you tell him?"

"Tell him what, Max? What could I possibly have to tell Merry Maid?" Niles was getting uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking.

Max sat next to 'CC' on the loveseat. "CC, we talked about it this morning. That's why I had you close the door. No one can hear us. I've turned off the intercom. Did you finally tell Niles you're in love with him?"

Niles couldn't imagine what his or CC's face looked like but he imagined it was shock. "What? Uhm…no I didn't tell him."

"Why on Earth not?" Max was shocked as well.

Niles had to come up with something. "Max we went over all my reasons this morning, right?"

"Yes, you don't think he feels the same that he'll just use it as ammunition, you'll just have to try to move on. Why, CC? You love him, trust him enough to hear it from you. Tell him the truth." Max waited and looked at his friend and partner. "CC, are you feeling alright? You look a little…different."

Niles smiled slightly. "I'm fine, Max. You know, you're right. I should trust Niles enough to tell him the truth."

"Very good, now let's get to the party." Max felt very proud of himself.

Niles thought to himself as he followed Max back into the den. _"I hope this is what we really need, CC, for a lot of reasons." _

* * *

They barely left each other for the remainder of the party when there was a knock at the door. They'd been keeping back in the foyer away from the crowd of Fine's so CC easily went to the door. She was shocked when she opened it to see Chandler Graves standing there. "Chandler?" CC blurted in Niles' voice before she realized. "I mean…Mr. Graves…what brings you here?"

Niles heard the exchange at the door and went to stand just off the entry step. "Chandler, this is a private party, you shouldn't be here. In fact, you should've called." _"Well done, Niles." _

"I believe what Miss Babcock is trying to say, Mr. Graves is…get out." CC offered from the mouth of Niles.

"CC, are you going to let the servant speak to me that way?" Chandler asked in his most polite manner.

Niles looked at CC. "Yep. Try not to hit Mr. Graves with the door, Niles. Well, don't try too hard."

CC tossed the door shut and Chandler jumped back just in time. "That was fun." CC stepped down and rejoined Niles by the foyer table.

"I thought so too." Niles whispered and tossed off a wink from CC's eye.

"Hey you two…" Fran called from the den. "Why don't ya join us over here?"

CC extended Niles' arm to Niles. "Shall we, Miss Babcock?"

"Absolutely, Niles." Niles took the offered arm and leaned in to whisper. "I hope they don't expect us to dance. That could prove difficult."

CC looked at her companion. "Don't you worry, when two people dance together as well as we do, it doesn't matter who leads."

CC couldn't have been more right. The music started and CC decided to make things difficult for Niles. "Miss Babcock, would you care to dance?" Niles was definitely on the spot. It was like all eyes were on them.

Niles looked into the face he was used to seeing in the mirror and read the eyes. They told the story, not so anyone else would notice, but he knew the eyes of CC Babcock when he saw them, no matter the face from which they gazed at him. "I'd love to, Niles."

They flowed together like they were made for the very purpose. Dancing is a most intimate of connections. "Niles…" CC whispered in the deep baritone. "I think we need to talk, we have to figure out what Mr. Foo meant about the truth…"

"Oh, Niles…I agree." Niles tossed out in his very best CC. "Excuse me, everyone…" CC stopped dancing and the eyes in Niles' face grew large as she watched her body her hands gathering everyone's attention. "Yes, excuse me please, I have something to say and I want you all to hear it."

"Uh…Miss Babcock…" CC now scared to death in Niles' body started. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Niles. I just have to do this. I've decided to be honest with you but mostly with myself. To show my true self, you might say. This seems like the best way to do it." Niles winked at her, hoping that she would understand later when they were alone and he could better explain. CC nodded in slowly.

"Ok, Miss Babcock." Fran nudged her. "Ya got everyone's attention."

Niles took a deep breath, not something he was used to doing in a woman's body and…undergarments. "Very well, here goes." Niles forced CC's pale blue eyes to look into his deeper blue eyes. "I want you all to be here when I tell this…man…" Niles couldn't help but smile at the fact he actually had to call CC a man this time. "…that I, CC Babcock, am desperately in love with him." Niles eyes never wavered. He looked right at CC. "I have loved you for as long as I can remember. Even though I…we…"

CC interrupted his stammer. "I think what…CC…is trying to say is that she's loved me ever since she flew in on her broom stick and cast that first spell on me." CC winked at him. "A spell that worked far too well, since I am still as hopelessly in love with her now as I was the moment she crossed the threshold into my life." CC's eyes never broke their gaze.

They stood a mere two maybe three feet apart, surrounded by Fine's of all ages, shapes and sizes. "I love you…Niles." Niles felt silly saying it, but would've appeared silly if he'd said CC.

CC smiled from Niles' face. "I love you, too, CC." She answered feeling equally as silly.

Finally it took Grandma Yetta to clinch the deal. "So," She looked up at CC, thinking of course that it was Niles. "Are you gonna kiss her or what?"

"Oh, yes." CC answered and they moved together and shared a soft, sweet kiss. They decided that a room full of the Fine's wasn't where they wanted to really explore their new found love.

"Ok, everybody, show's over, let's go get some cake." Fran announced knowing it would clear the room for Niles and CC. "You guys did good. Congratulations, it's about time." Fran winked at Niles, well…oh you know, and Max looked back and winked at CC before they joined the others in the dining room.

They stood there in each other's arms and waited. They gazed with love into each other's eyes and waited. Nothing happened. "I'm sorry, CC." Niles whispered. "I thought that would do it."

"Niles…why did you do it…like that, tell me in front of everyone?" CC asked him.

Niles kept his hands draped around her neck, well, oh never mind. "Well, I figured if I said I loved you first and you didn't feel the same that I could turn the tables and make a fool of you in front of all these people, like it was a trick." CC pulled away from him.

"That's terrible." CC turned her back to him and found she was standing in front of the wall mirror.

Niles stepped up behind her and whispered in her ear. "CC, Love, look in the mirror."

"Why?" CC barked in the deep baritone she'd grown used to.

"Please." Niles slipped his arms around her waist and stood behind her left shoulder. CC slowly raised her eyes to the mirror. "What do you see?"

"I see Niles and CC in the mirror." She answered still a little confused, but why not.

Niles sighed. "CC," He whispered. "If I, like this, were to say it was all a joke, or a trick then who would look like a fool?"

CC stared into the mirror. "You would…" CC realized and turned now to face him. "Oh, Niles, why would you do that?"

"Because I love you, CC. I would lay down my miserable, feeble old butler boy life for you. What's a little humiliation?" Niles answered.

CC would probably have shed a few tears with that confession, but she couldn't allow Niles face to do it. Everyone was bound to wonder what CC did to make Niles cry. "Take me upstairs, Niles." She growled.

"I don't think that's wise, CC." Niles whispered back in CC's most sultry voice.

CC frowned. "Why not?

"Well, Love. I know who you are and you know who I am, but no one else does. If we were to get loud…" Niles leaned in and kissed her cheek well, his cheek. "Well, it may make people wonder why I'm screaming out my own name."

CC raised an eyebrow which worked perfectly with Niles' face. "You seem awfully sure I'll be screaming your name…care to prove it?"

Their eyes connected. "Penthouse," They said together.

When the rest of the party returned to the den, they found it empty. "Now I wonder what happened to Niles and CC?" Fran asked Max.

"It's probably better if we don't worry about it." Max winked at his wife.

* * *

When Niles and CC arrived at her building, they again made their way past Charlie, each greeting him in the 'expected' manner. They rode up the elevator in silence and CC let them into her apartment. She turned and locked the door and slid the chain into place then they walked together into her bedroom.

They stood, where they stood earlier that day. "I'm not exactly sure how to proceed here." Niles offered.

CC smirked. "Really? I would've thought you'd done it at least once."

"Yes, well I was in that body at the time." Niles pointed at her.

"Oh, right. Sorry. In that case, I'm not really sure what to do either." CC frowned.

Niles looked at her and nearly laughed. "I know it's you in there, but I can't get excited looking at…me."

"I know the feeling." CC laughed. "I mean me, not you…I like looking at you, Niles."

Niles grinned. "Maybe we should just wait until we go back…you know to our own bodies."

"That's an idea, but it could be a very interesting experiment." CC raised an eyebrow much like Niles would do himself.

Niles narrowed his eyes in a very CC way. "What are you thinking?"

"I have an idea." CC got the scarf from earlier in the day and another as well.

Niles smiled, thinking that maybe he was onto her plan. "First we'd better get somewhere safe." CC led Niles to the bed and they sat together. CC tied the black scarf around Niles's eyes tight enough to keep it in place by not so tight it would hurt. "Now I'll put this one on me." CC tied the red scarf around her own eyes.

"CC…this will work for seeing, but I'm definitely going to be able to tell that the body I'm touching isn't yours." Niles stated simply.

"Niles, how did it feel when I was dressing you today?" CC asked softly.

Niles swallowed hard. He could feel the warmth of her breath on him. "It felt strange, what do you mean?"

"I want you to tell me how it feels…now…" CC decided that he wasn't going to miss a single moment of having his love, she'd wasted too much time already. If it had to be this way, then she'd make the best of it. She just hoped that she'd wake in her own body wrapped tightly in Niles' arms.

"CC…" Niles whispered. "What are you doing?"

CC cupped her face. "I'm going to undress you. I want you to tell me what if feels like…"

"I'll try." Niles answered. They stood up just next to the bed. Neither wanted to risk accident as they were both blindfolded.

"Ready?" CC asked in Niles' baritone. Niles hummed and nodded that he was, making the blond locks on his head bounce a bit. CC moved far more slowly this time. She was blindfolded for one thing, but she wanted to experience every sensation and wanted Niles too as well. "Tell me Niles, what does it feel like when these hands touch the soft skin of your shoulders?"

Niles could feel hands moving slowly over the shoulders he now called his own. "It's strange, familiar, but different, I feel warm all over." Niles felt silly, and if the words were in his deep baritone they would sound silly too, but in CC's soft sensuous tones, it was oddly erotic.

"Me too." CC whispered in the deep baritone Niles usually associated with himself. "The skin is so soft. I've never noticed it before. I know it's me, but from inside this skin it's making me…I can't describe it."

"I know. I use those hands everyday but feeling them touch this skin, I never realized how much a simply touch could do." Niles responded.

CC slowly slid the sipper of the dress down and it fell to the floor leaving the body naked before her. "I've always known what a simple touch from you could do, Niles. I used to long for a reason to make contact, but the opportunities were so very rare." CC stood very near to him. "I know what these little touches to do the body you're in."

"That's not fair, CC. It's my turn now." Niles slipped the jacket off the shoulders he knew as his own and quickly removed the tie and tossed it to the chair with the jacket.

"I can't say how many times I've dreamed about you undressing me. Only I was me and you were you. But, this is fun too." Niles whispered in CC's deep sultry tones. When Niles finished with the buttons of the shirt and removed it and the undershirt he carefully, tentatively rested the hands he wore on the chest he couldn't see. "It feels different from this side." Niles suddenly felt an odd stirring in the pit of his stomach.

"What does it feel like, Niles?" CC took a deep breath. "I'm getting a weird tightness in my stomach, what's that about?"

Niles leaned in and whispered. "That's just the beginning. But what's this sensation like nervousness or something?"

"Like you said, Niles." CC growled. "That's just the beginning."

Niles continued undressing the body before him and when they were both fully naked they stood with their hands resting softly on the others hips. "I'm not sure exactly what's going on here, CC. I'm not sure I can explain it. I know it's my body that I 'm touching with these hands, but it just doesn't feel the same."

"Lay down, Niles." CC whipped the blankets down and helped the 'CC' encased Niles lay back in her bed. "We're going to have to really help each other here, Niles."

Niles let loose the sultry CC laugh. "I thought you said it would be an interesting experiment?"

"It will be. I've never made love to a woman as a woman, let alone as a man. This is going to be a whole new experience for me." CC got into the bed next to him.

Niles leaned up on one arm and 'looked' still blindfolded in the direction his voice came from. "Well, I've never been made love to as a woman either, so it's new ground for me too."

"Niles…is there something you'd like to tell me about your days in that all boys school?"

CC laughed at her implication.

Niles tried to growl at her, but it wasn't happening. "If I were in my body, I'd show you that you have no reason to be concerned about my masculinity or ability."

"I'm counting on it, Niles. I'm counting on it." CC did manage to pull off the growl and leaned down to where she knew Niles to be and easily found the lips she sought. "You may have to…" Well, maybe not." CC corrected herself as she felt the telltale signs of her 'raising' desire. "So that what that feels like…I like it."

Niles laughed a little. "I do to. See? I told you it was just the beginning."

"Niles…" CC started. "We've got a very rare opportunity here."

"I'm listening." Niles responded.

CC leaned on one arm and rested a hand on the flat tummy that lay next to her. "We're about to experience what it feels like for the opposite sex to make love, all the different sensations, the…" CC found she was suddenly embarrassed.

"The climax?" Niles thought just the word ringing out in CC's voice was a bit of a turn on.

"Well…yeah." CC knew she was blushing and remembered how cute it looked on Niles' face when that happened.

"Not to mention, we can show each other…" Now it was Niles who felt a little embarrassed.

CC grinned beneath her blindfold. "How we like it?"

Niles sighed. "That's one way to say it, yes."

"Then we're agreed, we'll try and see where it leads?" CC asked in that soft calming voice she loved about Niles.

"Bring it on…Butler Boy." Niles just couldn't resist. He secretly loves it when CC calls him that.

"You like it when I call you that…don't you?" CC asked with odd realization.

Niles swallowed. "Uhm…what makes you think that?"

"I could feel it inside. An odd twitch kind of…down there." CC whispered.

Niles wasn't sure he'd liked her knowing how she made him feel. But, at least he'd get to know how he made her feel too. "Ok, you win."

"Remember that, Babs." CC growled back at him.

Niles moaned softly before it hit him. "Hey…you like that too, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" CC realized she'd been betrayed by her body.

Niles thought for a moment. "The growling thing…you really like it." Were he in his own body he'd be wearing that smirk, but in CC's body it was her evil grin.

"Ok, it's incredibly sexy, Niles…what can I say?" CC confessed.

Niles thought silently for a moment. "CC, there's something I've always wanted to hear you say, but I'm going to have to say it and…it's going to sound well, very strange."

"Alright, Niles. Go ahead, we're listening." CC lay down next to him.

Niles sighed heavily. It was going to be difficult to say. "I love you, Niles."

"Wow!" CC released on a gasp. "I've never felt anything like that before."

Niles was a bit embarrassed. "You've never said that to me before."

"Not because I haven't wanted to…" CC growled…again.

Niles groaned. "That's not fair. You're using me against myself."

"I love you too, CC." CC raised this body she wore above the body that held her lover. "Is there anything else you've wanted to hear me say to you?"

Niles sighed. "Just the one thing, but I'm not sure this is really the right time."

"Go ahead. I want to see how it makes your body feel." CC practically moaned close to his ear.

There was a heavy sigh and then CC's most feminine voice wafted on the air. "Make love to me, Niles."

CC gasped again. "Oh my. That was quite…stimulating."

"Really?" Niles held back the 'CC' sultry laugh since he quite expected he knew what hearing those words in CC's voice would do to his body.

"Almost painfully so." CC confessed. "Niles…are you sure you want to do this…like this?"

Niles sighed. "It's completely up to you, Love. It's still us…me loving you and you loving me, just not the way we expected it to be. But if you want to wait…we can wait."

"_That's my Niles." _CC thought to herself, always worried about me. "I just don't know if I can…I mean…how exactly do I…?"

Niles reached down between them and 'resolved' CC's conflict. "Better?"

"Uhm…Yeah…" CC managed a strangled response. "But how do I get it..."

Niles aided CC once again and the two finally joined. It was a most awkward coupling at first, but more full of love and emotion than either had ever before experienced. After a few 'adjustments' they found their rhythm, just like on the dance floor. Niles and CC were so perfect together it didn't matter who 'lead', they moved together beautifully and each experienced the love and desire the other felt for them.

As their breathing settled they lay side by side. Neither ready yet to speak of the experience. Not just the oddity of this specific experience, but the experience as a whole, as a step forward in their new relationship.

Finally after a long while Niles spoke in CC's softest voice. "Thank you…for loving me."

"Do you mean in the broad sense or just now?" CC dropped in Niles' slightly mocking tone.

Niles let loose the sultry laugh he loved to hear. "Both, my love, both."

"Then you are most welcomed." CC pulled the body she recognized so much as her own closer to the body she so loved. "Let's get some sleep."

"CC…" Niles whispered very sleepily. "That was amazing…for so many reasons…"

"I know, Niles, I know." CC agreed most heartily.

* * *

When the sun finally shone through the small split between CC's drapes she started to stir just a bit. She felt strange, sore, but the good kind. She could smell him, but that didn't really mean anything. Then she noticed that her hand lay on a smattering of soft hair and she felt the slow steady beat of his heart beneath her hand.

"I'm back…" CC whispered in her own deep but feminine voice and pulled the scarf from her eyes. There were so many things she wanted to do to the body she 'wore' yesterday. And so many things she wanted the man now occupying it to do to her. "Niles?" CC cooed softly. "Niilees…" CC felt that evil grin she missed yesterday when all she could manage what Niles' boyish smirk. She slid her hand down his chest and over his belly to another smattering of hair. "Niiillleess…is that just the morning…or are you happy to see me?"

Niles quickly turned the tables on her, flipped her to her back and hovered over her. He reached up and quickly pulled the scarf from his eyes. "I'm beyond happy to see you." He dropped his lips to hers and kissed her with the joy and passion they both felt.

"I love you, CC Babcock. I always have, I always will and no one will ever keep you from me again." Niles' piercing blue eyes gazed lovingly into her pale blue eyes.

"Oh, Niles…" CC returned his loving gaze. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I have always loved you. Before I met you… I loved the idea of you. I'm yours…now and forever." CC pulled Niles down into another deeply passionate kiss. Their tongues danced and teased until the need for air broke them apart.

"So, Babs…" Niles growled at CC, knowing full well, especially now, just what that does to her. "Any special…requests?"

CC's evil grin spread across her beautiful face. "Make love to me, Niles."

Niles groaned. "Your wish is my command." Niles slid into her and started a slow rthymn. "Dear God, CC…you feel so good." Niles whispered.

"Tell me, Niles…" CC groaned through his thrusts. "Do you like it better from your side or mine?"

Niles nipped at the soft skin of her long gorgeous neck. "My side…I want to make you happy. That's all I've ever wanted. I love you, CC."

"Oh, God, Niles…don't stop…I love you…so close…make me…" CC moaned at his ministrations and Niles felt her tighten around him. He kissed her deeply and slowed his thrusts to prolong her experience.

"I love you, CC." Niles whispered as he felt her relax beneath him. "You are all I'll ever need to be happy. Niles gradually increased his pace. He could feel himself getting close and wanted to take CC with him. "Come on, CC…that's it…almost there…"

"Oh God, Niles…yes…don't stop…oh…oh God…" CC moaned longingly.

Niles quickened his pace driving himself deeper with each thrust. "God, CC…you're so beautiful…let me see it, CC. I want…to…see…"

"Let go Niles…oh Niiiiles!" CC screamed in a strangled groan as their bodies stiffened together in an eruption of sensations. Not just in their love but in their souls and the intermixing of their experiences. Sensations and experiences they shared that no other two people have or will ever share. Well, not unless they have a heated argument in front of a certain Grandma Foo.


End file.
